The Secret
by RWlover93
Summary: Nenhum segredo pode ser escondido por muito tempo.
1. Segredo

**The**** Secret**

_By__ Rosa Malfoy_

Naquela noite algo parecia estranhamente mudado, não era uma mudança aparente que qualquer um pudesse notar, mas eu notei... Aquela poderia ter sido apenas mais uma noite de sexta-feira, eu caminhava lentamente pelo corredor, o sono não me tinha agraciado e ficar no dormitório embolando na cama estava ficando irritante demais, o toque de recolher já havia soado e mesmo assim eu vagava por um corredor escuro e comprido.

Estava sozinho, meus antes inseparáveis amigos estavam (provavelmente) namorando por algum lugar da escola, não que eu não gostasse da idéia... Mas a companhia deles me fazia uma falta imensa, e embora nos víssemos com frequência eu me sentia sozinho na maior parte das vezes. Mas eu ia me acostumar com isso, só precisava de tempo.

Estava no sétimo ano em Hogwarts e, fora alguns problemas com uma cicatriz em forma de raio em minha testa e um louco que se intitulava Lord das Trevas querendo me matar a qualquer custo, os sete anos passados na escola não tinham sido tão animadores.

Claro que ter descoberto que era um bruxo e que eu podia fazer diversas coisas com uma varinha quando eu já não tinha esperanças de uma vida melhor foi muito bom, mas as últimas descobertas tinham sido um tanto mais reveladoras.

Quando se é um _menino _espera-se que você tenha laços amorosos e se case com _meninas_, mas e quando isso não acontece? O que se faz? Ignora-se e segue em frente?

Em toda a minha estada nesta escola eu tentei me relacionar com elas, mas era indiscutível quenunca dava certo! Não que eu não tentasse, mas... Era complicado olhá-las e não conseguir achar algo de muito interessante nelas.

Mas eu nunca dei ouvido a essa preferência que teimava em me perseguir, pelo menos não até aquele dia, até aquela noite.

Foi inexplicável o que aconteceu comigo, eu estava totalmente envolto em minha crise existencial e estava perfeitamente bem com ela, eu não queria que a certeza de algo que eu fugia tanto chegasse tão inesperadamente.

Ao chegar numa parte do corredor que era sempre bem escura por causa da ausência de janelas eu vi algo que não imaginava ver nem em meus piores devaneios...

Draco Malfoy estava aos beijos com um garoto da corvinal, o nome dele era Douglas Cohen, fazia sétimo ano e era muito bonito, tinha os cabelos castanhos e curtos, a pele levemente bronzeada e um sorriso encantador, eu lembrava claramente do sorriso dele como se estivesse bem na minha frente, os dentes brancos e perfeitos dele nunca se escondiam.

Eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas não consegui me mover, tamanho era o choque que aquela cena me causou. O jeito como Draco segurava-o mostrava que eles eram íntimos o bastante, eles se beijavam intensamente e eu me perguntava se nenhum dos dois estava precisando de ar.

Acabei me distraindo e quando dei por mim Draco estava me encarando, os olhos azuis dele estavam cintilando e eu não consegui identificar o que ele estava pensando ao meu respeito, com certeza estava com muita raiva por ter sido flagrado, e por mim ainda por cima.

Desviei os olhos dos dele e me virei imediatamente para dar a volta no corredor, apressei o passo, pois algo em minha mente dizia que Draco estava furioso comigo e podia me estuporar a qualquer momento.

Meu coração batia freneticamente e eu não conseguia pensar direito, minha mente ainda repassava as cenas recentes, como se precisasse se convencer de que não fora ilusão.

Depois de tomar uma distância considerável eu parei de andar e senti as pernas doerem, eu estava _quase_ correndo e minha cabeça estava _quase_ explodindo.

Me encostei na parede e respirei fundo tentando reorganizar as idéias.

Foi então que pensei que naquele momento eu sabia de um segredo bem sério, é claro que Malfoy nunca ia deixar ninguém saber que se encontrava com um garoto a noite nos corredores da escola, não com toda a influência que ele a família dele exerciam sobre as pessoas... E o que o pai dele diria?

Eu me cobri com a capa da invisibilidade me condenando por tê-la tirado antes.

Bom, era claro que eu não ia contar a ninguém sobre o que tinha visto, nem a Hermione ou Ron... Mas Malfoy acreditaria nisso?

Eu tinha quase certeza que ele viria atrás de mim, era questão de tempo...

- Tortinhas de Abóbora. – eu murmurei para a Mulher Gorda que ressonava em sua moldura – Tortinhas de Abóbora! – eu repeti agora um pouco mais alto.

- Ah... O que? Ãnh?! – ela exclamou ao ver minha cabeça flutuando no ar – O que está fazendo acordado?

- Detenção... – eu disse revirando os olhos

Ela olhou-me desconfiada e girou para o lado revelando a entrada do Salão Comunal, eu subi os degraus para o dormitório o mais rápido que consegui sem fazer barulho, tirei o robe, joguei a capa no malão e me joguei na cama.

O ar entrava doendo em meus pulmões, minha mente não parava de recriar aquela cena e eu não conseguia relaxar.

O sono acabou me vencendo depois de uns 15 minutos de agonia e quando acordei as imagens do sonho que tivera ainda estavam frescas em minha mente.

No sonho eu estava num corredor escuro e ele não parecia ter fim, eu tentava correr, mas minhas pernas se movimentavam lentamente e eu começava a cair então de repente tudo clareava e eu via a mesma cena com Malfoy, mas não era Douglas que ele estava beijando, e sim eu.

Enquanto me levantava eu tentava me convencer de que sonhos eram apenas imagens e pensamentos distorcidos, não eram apenas desejos internos incontroláveis...

A luz do sol estava tão intensa naquele sábado que incomodou meus olhos e eu os esfreguei com força, como se quisesse espantar todos os pensamentos indesejáveis.

- E aí Harry? Vamos jogar depois do café da manhã? – perguntou Ron se aproximando – O time já confirmou.

- Não acordei muito disposto hoje... Dormi pouco nessa noite. – respondi sem olhá-lo

- Insônia de novo?

- É... – respondi vagamente

- Você precisa resolver isso cara! Vai acabar virando uma múmia, não dorme nunca! – disse Ron me jogando um travesseiro

- Não sei se você sabe Ron, mas as múmias não fazem outra coisa além de dormir. – disse Simas Finnigan sorrindo para o ruivo

- Ah é? Bom, mas o Harry entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

- Vai passar... – eu disse me levantando da cama.

Eu tinha certeza que não ia conseguir me concentrar no Quadribol naquele dia, na verdade não ia me concentrar em nada que tentasse fazer.

A imagem de Malfoy beijando Douglas Cohen não queria sair da minha cabeça e agora uma nova imagem vinha fazer companhia à outra: Eu beijando o Malfoy.

Aquilo sim era muita loucura, por mais que Malfoy fosse bonito e que seus olhos fossem tão hipnotizantes que se tornava bem difícil manter uma linha de pensamento quando se estava muito perto deles, ele ainda era Draco Malfoy e tinha um fascínio fora do comum pelas Artes das Trevas, isso já o tornava bastante detestável e eu o odiava por isso.

Eu ainda tentava pensar no que dizer se ele viesse falar comigo, talvez ele não viesse, mas eu precisava pensar em todas as possibilidades.

Ao descer para o café da manhã com Ron e Hermione, senti algo em meu estômago tremer, e não era fome.

No Salão Principal meus olhos fitaram a mesa da Sonserina e a cabeça loura se destacou entre as demais, voltei a olhar meu prato tentando me concentrar.

- Você não falou nada hoje... – comentou Hermione jogando seus cabelos castanhos para trás e olhando-me desconfiada

- Não dormi bem... – respondi tentando parecer natural – Acho que é bobagem, talvez nervosismo por causa do campeonato.

- Mas ainda faltam três meses. – disse Ron

- Pois é, mas esse é o nosso _último_ campeonato, não vê que é o mais importante? – eu disse olhando-o

- É mesmo... Ainda não tinha pensado nisso... – comentou ele com o olhar distante – Último.

Nesse momento eu não consegui frear meus olhos, olhei para a mesa da Sonserina mais uma vez e dessa vez não consegui passar despercebido, Draco já estava me olhando e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram eu senti um tremor me percorrer, desviei imediatamente e fitei o nada por alguns segundos, ele parecia bem decidido a fazer algo que eu temia que fizesse.

Na teoria eu só precisava ficar perto de Ron e Hermione o tempo todo para evitar que Malfoy me perseguisse... Na prática era um pouco mais complicado.

No fim da refeição caminhei com Ron e Hermione para o pátio, eu não queria que minha presença se tornasse constrangedora se por acaso eles resolvessem agir como namorados, mas percebi que não me importava se isso acontecesse, eu estava mais preocupado com Malfoy.

Mas por que eu estava tão preocupado?

Era Malfoy que deveria estar, afinal _ele_ estava com seu segredo em perigo, teoricamente em perigo por que se dependesse de mim ia continuar sendo um segredo. Mas _eu_ estava preocupado, _eu_ estava nervoso com a idéia de ter que encará-lo sob essa circunstância, e não conseguia entender o porquê.

Pelo menos não queria entender o porquê.

No pátio todos os alunos aproveitavam o sábado e o sol, uns primeiranistas corriam brincando de pega, outros brincavam com suas varinhas, alguns brincavam no lago, eu sentia um aperto no coração ao lembrar que era meu último ano naquela escola, que era o mais perto que eu tinha de um lar. Mas aquela não era hora de nostalgia.

Olhei ao redor involuntariamente e não vi sinal de Malfoy, talvez ele estivesse à espreita, esperando o momento certo para me encurralar, ou talvez eu estivesse ficando paranóico demais.

- Vou jogar agora, depois conversamos mais. – explicou Ron à Hermione pousando-lhe um beijo suave na testa - O Harry disse que não ia jogar então, depois agente se vê...

Eles se despediram daquele jeito bem íntimo e Ron saiu para o campo com outros garotos.

- Não sabia que o capitão podia faltar aos treinos... – ela comentou me observando de esguelha quando nos sentamos embaixo de uma árvore

- Eles não vão treinar, é um jogo sem compromissos - eu expliquei – Ainda não marquei os treinos oficiais.

- Por que não conseguiu dormir esta noite? Sentiu alguma dor na cicatriz?

- Não, não... É só expectativa com o último ano, queira ou não teremos que escolher nossa profissão nesse ano.

- Tem razão Harry, eu também tenho pensado muito nisso... É como se ainda não tivesse caído a ficha sabe? – ela comentou, seus olhos castanhos olhavam perdidamente para horizonte.

- Sei sim...

Então como um baque ela se virou para trás, como se procurasse alguém.

- O que foi? – perguntei

- Eu me lembrei agora que tinha marcado com a Ginny... Ia ajudá-la com umas coisas... – ela disse - Tem algum problema se você...

- Não, tudo bem – eu disse tentando esconder meu desânimo – Eu te acompanho.

Bem, Ginny era a prova viva de que meus namoros com garotas não davam certo, eu tentei com ela e nunca quis magoá-la, eu realmente tentei, mas... Não deu para continuar, eu tentava fugir dela às vezes por que ouvi Hermione dizendo uma vez que ela ainda gostava de mim.

Mas com a situação atual eu seria capaz de grudar em Ginny que nem a Lula Gigante, se isso fizesse Malfoy ficar longe de mim, é claro.

Nós entramos na escola e eu não parava de olhar para os lados, estava me sentindo um idiota por isso, mas era mais forte do que eu.

Ginny estava esperando perto da escadaria que levava ao Salão Principal, o cabelo ruivo e longo parecia maior a cada dia, talvez estivesse do mesmo tamanho, eu é que não me lembrava.

- Harry? – ela exclamou ao me ver

- Ele só veio me acompanhar – explicou Hermione, os olhos de Ginny ficaram tristes de repente.

- Como está Ginny? – eu perguntei sem jeito

- Bem. – ela respondeu, mas alguma coisa em sua voz dizia que ela não estava tão bem.

- Vamos. – Hermione disse segurando-a pelo braço.

Eu fiquei olhando as duas desaparecerem no corredor, não conseguia imaginar o que elas iam fazer, talvez essas coisas de mulher que elas sempre faziam em bando, eu sempre quis saber por que elas demoravam tanto no banheiro...

Agora eu estava sozinho, pensei que minha única saída era me juntar aos outros no jogo de Quadribol mesmo sabendo que poderia ser atingido por um balaço por falta de atenção. Mas qualquer coisa era melhor que encarar Malfoy e seu segredo.

Eu estava quase me aproximando da porta, nenhum sinal de Malfoy... Talvez eu estivesse exagerando, talvez ele fosse fingir que não tinha me visto e eu fingiria que não o tinha visto, então estaria tudo certo!

Eu queria acreditar nisso, mas uma parte de mim dizia que Malfoy não deixaria passar.

- Estava me esperando Potter?

Quando eu ouvi aquela voz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi correr, correr que nem um louco para o mais longe possível, pois conhecia aquela voz arrastada e baixa muito bem. Meu coração estava dando pulos frenéticos no peito, como marteladas fortes.

- Acho que preciso esclarecer umas coisas. – continuou ele já que eu não respondi.

- Não precisa. – eu disse imediatamente, conversar com ele era a última coisa que eu queria.

- Entra na sala. – ele disse firmemente passando por mim e entrando na sala vazia mais próxima, eu continuei parado – Agora.

Eu sabia que não podia adiar aquele momento, Malfoy me esperava na sala e sua expressão não era amigável, não que ele tivesse sido amigável comigo alguma vez, mas o temor tomava conta de mim.

Draco fechou a porta quando eu passei por ela, o silêncio constrangedor inundava o local, ele me olhou seriamente e eu pude ver seus olhos com detalhes precisos, eram azuis acinzentados e tinham um brilho de astúcia que só ele tinha, Malfoy continuava calado e eu já não aguentava mais aquele suspense.

- Se depender de mim ninguém vai ficar sabendo sobre seu namorado – eu disse sem conseguir me conter, Malfoy me fitou com um olhar maroto

- Primeiro: Cohen não é meu namorado, segundo: eu não chamei você aqui para pedir que não contasse o que viu.

Eu fiquei calado, o que ele dizia não estava fazendo muito sentido... Claro que para estar aos beijos com uma pessoa você não precisava ser namorado dela, mas eu tinha flagrado algo que não era muito esperado, ele deveria querer que eu ficasse calado, não deveria?

- Como assim? – eu perguntei

- Você guarda o mesmo segredo que eu Potter, por mais que não saiba. – ele disse se virando para a porta em seguida.

- O que você quis dizer com "o mesmo segredo"? – eu perguntei, mas Malfoy saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

Eu fiquei totalmente pasmo com o que ouvi... Quem ele pensava que era para dizer aquilo?

Eu nunca fiquei aos beijos com garoto algum, e vontade não contava na história.

Senti um frio na barriga, quanto Malfoy sabia sobre mim?

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**N/A**: Estou de volta, finalmente. ^^

Esta fic surgiu de uma forma muito inesperada, eu comecei a escrever e sem perceber a estória tornou proporções grandiosas o bastante para ser postada aqui.

Ainda não tive oportunidade de perguntá-los como está sendo este ano 2009, espero que muito bom.

Se acharem que esse capítulo ficou muito grande, avisem.

E Por favor, não me privem das vossas opiniões.

_Abraços._

_Rosa Malfoy_.


	2. Despertar

Se pudesse voltar no tempo eu teria ficado deitado na cama na noite passada, mesmo que o sono não quisesse chegar, isso resolveria meio mundo de problemas...

Se já não bastasse _aquela cena _rodeando minha cabeça, agora a voz do Malfoy também me perturbava.

"_Você guarda o mesmo segredo que eu Potter, por mais que não saiba"_

Que diabos ele quis dizer com aquilo?

E por que diabos eu estava me perguntando isso? Eu sabia muito bem o que ele tinha dito, mesmo que não quisesse admitir...

O que mais me assustou foi a maneira como ele disse, como se me conhecesse melhor que eu mesmo, mas como ele poderia me conhecer assim?

Ele ainda era Draco Malfoy, o cara que eu mantinha distância desde o primeiro ano, que eu odiava falar o nome, que fazia de tudo para tornar ruim tudo o que eu fazia, foi quem planejou a morte de Dumbledore (mesmo que não tenha dado certo), foi quem se juntou a Voldemort sem pensar duas vezes. Ele ainda era Draco Malfoy, o cara mais prepotente de Hogwarts e aquele que tinha os olhos mais hipnotizantes que eu já vira. (Essa era uma verdade dura de admitir, mas era incontestável.)

Os motivos que sempre me separaram de Malfoy começavam a perder o sentido naquele momento, não completamente, mas perdiam a medida que eu imaginava que tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos fizeram dele uma parte da minha vida de uma maneira irremediável.

E eu ainda não tinha notado o quanto isso era verdade.

Será que ele tinha notado primeiro que eu?

Não, ele não tinha notado nada e eu precisava parar de dar asas à imaginação daquele jeito, o Malfoy continuava sendo o mesmo Malfoy de antes, se tinha falado aquilo era porque queria me assustar, só isso.

Acabei decidindo jogar Quadribol, precisava me distrair (como se não estivesse distraído o bastante), quando cheguei ao campo Ron foi o primeiro a me ver e desceu com a vassoura.

- Finalmente cara! – ele exclamou sorrindo – Pensei mesmo que não ia vir...

- Mudei de idéia... – eu disse fazendo sinal para os outros descerem – Estava pensando no campeonato...

Faltavam três meses para o campeonato de Quadribol entre as casas, eu não costumava começar os treinos tão cedo, mas precisava desesperadamente ocupar minha mente com algo construtivo e treinar seria de bom proveito para o time.

Eu comecei falando sobre algumas táticas que queria adotar esse ano, elas eram o resultado dos meus anos de observação dos outros times, era óbvio que queria ganhar, e eu não era o único com essa meta.

Minha técnica de distração imediata tinha dado certo, durante as duas horas que passei com o time eu não pensei em Malfoy e no que ele tinha dito, mas na hora do almoço eu tive que encarar seu olhar.

Ah, por que ele estava me encarando _daquele_ jeito?

Estava ficando difícil me concentrar em outra coisa, Hermione me falava alguma coisa sobre Hogsmeade, mas eu não conseguia assimilar as palavras, o olhar dele estava me dilacerando, eu queria ter sentado de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, e eu teria sentado se o banco já não estivesse ocupado daquele lado.

Daria tudo para saber o que ele estava pensando naquele momento, queria saber o que ele pretendia fazer, estava sentindo até um certo medo do que poderia acontecer...

- Você não acha Harry? – Hermione disse me olhando

- Acho. – respondi mesmo sem saber com o que estava concordando

Ela pareceu perceber que eu não estava prestando atenção, pois se virou e continuou comendo calada.

Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo por estar sendo tão idiota, estava claro que Malfoy não queria fazer nada mais que me assustar, eu precisava parar com aqueles pensamentos fantasiosos.

O dia seguiu muito devagar, pelo menos para mim, que estava sempre distraído pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

No fim da tarde me peguei observando Douglas Cohen, eu estava pensando por que Malfoy tinha escolhido ele, era uma coisa meio boba para se pensar, mas eu estava pensando.

Douglas estava conversando com uns amigos de sua casa sentado em um dos bancos de pedra do pátio, ele não cruzou com Malfoy em nenhum momento naquele dia (pelo menos que eu tenha visto), era incrível como eles eram discretos, eu não acreditaria se não tivesse visto...

Eu não sabia se sua beleza estava atribuída ao fato de que os alunos da Corvinal eram sempre os mais bonitos, também não sabia se tinha sido escolhido para essa casa por causa de sua aparência física, o que eu sabia era que ele tinha uma beleza muito singular.

Seu cabelo castanho era cortado bem rente à cabeça, tinha a pele bronzeada (diziam que ele morava na Califórnia) e os olhos cor de oliva, o que mais chamava atenção em seu rosto era a maneira como sorria, tinha um sorriso capaz de encantar qualquer um.

Eu sabia de todos esses detalhes por que um dia ele sentou ao meu lado numa aula de Feitiços e em certa hora deixou a pena cair no chão, eu a peguei e ele sorriu ao agradecer.

Depois de uns minutos de análise eu me toquei que estava encarando-o demais e que ele já tinha percebido, pois me olhava também, desviei o olhar e me levantei apressado.

Enquanto caminhava para longe do pátio eu pensei se Douglas sabia o que eu tinha visto na noite passada, alguma coisa me dizia que Malfoy não tinha contado.

**...**

Naquela noite eu acordei assustado, arfando fortemente, o relógio no alto da parede indicava três horas da manhã.

Minha respiração estava ofegante e eu sentia meu coração batendo acelerado, olhei ao redor feliz por não ter acordado ninguém, também esperava com todas as forças que não tivesse falado nada enquanto dormia.

Eu nunca tivera um sonho tão vívido como aquele, antes eu via imagens embaçadas, distorcidas... Mas nada parecido com _aquele_ sonho.

Eu estava numa sala escura e sem saída, mas sabia que não estava sozinho, pois ouvia a voz de Malfoy muito perto, eu não conseguia vê-lo até que ele me encostou na parede e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Eu pude ver cada detalhe, seus olhos estavam me encarando decididamente e sua respiração em meu pescoço era tão real que eu tinha certeza que estava mesmo lá.

Depois ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos cálidas, me beijou com força e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo, eu senti uma de suas mãos percorrer minha nuca, causando-me intensos arrepios, com a mão livre ele abriu minha camisa e foi nesse momento que acordei.

Corri para o banheiro e lá me olhei no espelho, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Por que de uma hora para outra Draco Malfoy tinha deixado de ser um sonserino que eu odiava? Que poder as palavras que ele dissera teve sobre mim? Que poder a cena que eu vi teve sobre mim?

Depois de molhar o rosto eu voltei para a cama, sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão rápido, acho que mais pelo medo de voltar a sonhar do que outra coisa.

Eu esperava que de manhã as olheiras em meus olhos não estivessem tão acentuadas, não queria que Malfoy pensasse que eu não estava conseguindo dormir por causa dele, por mais verdade que isso fosse.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte senti que não tinha dormido nada, meu sono ficou naquele estágio em que se fica de olhos fechados, mas prestando atenção em tudo ao redor.

O dia não estava tão ensolarado como o dia anterior, mas o sol estava lá, mesmo que encoberto por algumas nuvens cinzas.

Tomei um banho rápido e desci para o café da manhã como de costume, Ron e Hermione seguiam de mãos dadas e eu andava um pouco longe deles, em minha mente eu já planejava sentar de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, mas quando chegamos ao Salão Principal e passei o olhar para a mesa dele eu não vi a cabeça loura no meio das outras.

Por que Malfoy ainda não estava ali? O café da manhã seria servido em menos de dois minutos...

Me sentei e conclui que ele estava apenas atrasado.

Ao sentar de costas para a Sonserina acabei ficando de frente para a Corvinal, meus olhos procuram por Douglas, mas ele também não estava lá.

Eles estavam juntos?!

- Aonde você vai Harry? – Hermione perguntou ao me ver levantando.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – respondi sem tentar ser muito convincente.

Saí do Salão Principal em disparada, não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, meus membros não estavam obedecendo a meu cérebro que gritava: "VOLTE AGORA!".

Eu sabia onde poderia encontrá-los, a vontade de descobrir alguma coisa cegou minha razão.

Quando cheguei ao corredor abandonado do sétimo andar diminui o ritmo sem perceber, aquele era o corredor que estava me atormentando nos sonhos, foi ali que vi a cena que não estava me deixando dormir, só fazia um dia, mas já parecia muito tempo...

Continuei caminhando devagar, me aproximando do lugar exato onde tudo acontecera até ouvir vozes abafadas, conclui que eles estavam dentro de uma sala vazia e me aproximei dela.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – disse a voz que reconheci como sendo a de Draco

- Então acha que pode acabar assim? – perguntou a outra voz que só podia ser de Douglas.

- Não acho. Já está acabado. – Malfoy disse com a voz fria.

Ouve um silêncio e eu corri para me esconder atrás de uma pilastra, Draco saiu da sala e sua expressão era terrivelmente dura.

Eu continuei escondido até que Douglas saiu, nada em seu rosto demonstrava tristeza ou raiva, ele não estava demonstrando nenhuma emoção, estava estranhamente normal.

Eu tinha ouvido bem?

Malfoy tinha terminado com Douglas daquele jeito tão... Tão horrível?

Eu não imaginava que Draco o amasse, não, isso era muito estranho vindo dele, mas... Ele poderia ter tido um pouco mais de... Consideração?

Aaah! Quem era eu para opinar sobre o "relacionamento" deles?

Eu queria saber o motivo de Malfoy ter terminado com Douglas e mil possibilidades enchiam minha cabeça... Mas eu chegaria a saber a verdade?

A manhã passou e eu não vi sinal de Douglas, ele meio que se isolou em algum lugar, mas Draco eu vi.

Ele estava em companhia de Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabbine, como sempre. Eu tentei não observá-lo demais, aceitei jogar Snap explosivo com Ron e depois xadrez com Luna Lovegood.

Depois do almoço nós concluímos os deveres para segunda-feira, eu e Ron terminamos nosso trabalho sobre fadas mordentes, claro que Hermione nos ajudou consideravelmente já que ela sabia encontrar livros na biblioteca com mais facilidade que qualquer um. A professora (e Diretora) Minerva McGonagall estava nos supervisionando.

Tentei parecer o mais normal possível, embora minha mente estivesse bem longe, eu conversei com os dois sobre assuntos corriqueiros, não queria que percebessem (principalmente Hermione) e começassem com as perguntas.

Passei a tarde toda no Salão Comunal, estava lendo um livro passado pelo professor Binns, eu nunca lia os livros passados por ele então aquilo poderia ser considerado um milagre.

Eu estava apenas olhando as letras, não estava entendendo o que elas diziam, minha mente estava muito longe... No meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

Estávamos prestes a entrar no Salão Principal para a Seleção e eu levei um "choque" quando vi o garoto loiro na minha frente, eu nunca achei que ele fosse falar comigo, mas ele estava lá estendendo a mão para mim, eu notei imediatamente a beleza dos seus olhos, azuis acinzentados...

Mas eu percebi que pensávamos de maneira muito diferente sobre as pessoas.

Os anos foram passando e a beleza dele só aumentava, eu não admitia para ninguém, mas notava isso muito bem. Eu gostava do jeito como ele se vestia, do jeito como andava, como sorria...

Mas odiava o jeito como tratava as pessoas, como gostava das Artes das Trevas e como sentia um prazer imenso em me infernizar.

Às vezes eu ficava pensando... E se Draco Malfoy tivesse sido outra pessoa? Se não fosse filho de Lúcio Malfoy, se não estivesse na Sonserina... Como teria sido nossa relação?

_**F**__oi assim como ver o mar_

_A primeira vez que os meus olhos se viram no seu olhar_

_Não tinha a intenção de me apaixonar_

_Mera distração e já era momento de se gostar_

_**Q**__uando eu dei por mim_

_Nem tentei fugir_

_Do fisgo que me prendeu_

_Dentro do seu olhar_

_Quando eu mergulhei_

_No azul do mar_

_Sabia que era amor que vinha pra ficar._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ps.: **_Esse trecho foi tirado da música __**Todo Azul do Mar**__ do __**14 Bis**_**.**

_**N/A:**_


	3. Confronto

Aquela foi mais uma noite de tortura e sonhos vívidos que não me deixavam dormir, eu estava seriamente preocupado em acordar molhado, o que os outros diriam se vissem algo como isso?

Eu estava precisando desanuviar a mente... Na verdade estava precisando desanuviar _outra coisa_ que não me atrevia a dizer.

Me levantei da cama e vesti um robe por cima do pijama, peguei a capa da invisibilidade no malão e saí do dormitório. Tudo o que eu estava fazendo parecia um filme daquela outra noite, onde tudo aconteceu.

Após sair do Salão Comunal, já coberto pela capa, segui inconscientemente para as escadarias.

Bem... Só metade inconsciente, pois eu sabia muito bem que estava seguindo para o sétimo andar, mas não fazia nada para frear aquele impulso, eu queria ir, alguma coisa não me deixava parar.

Quando cheguei ao sétimo andar senti uma vontade de voltar, de fugir dali, como se estivesse com medo do que ia encontrar.

Continuei andando e deixei a capa da invisibilidade cair, o corredor estava vazio, não havia sinal de Malfoy ou de Douglas, senti uma frustração imediata, o que eu estava pensando? Que Malfoy estaria lá me esperando?

- Problemas para dormir? – perguntou uma voz bem atrás de mim.

Era incrível como ele gostava de me assustar, quando eu pensava que já não podia mais esperá-lo: Ele aparecia do nada.

O corredor estava bem escuro, a pouca iluminação dos archotes só mostrava metade do rosto pálido dele e _aqueles_ olhos também estavam lá, me observando, me queimando por dentro.

- Claro que não, por que eu teria? – respondi tentando mostrar firmeza.

Draco riu debochadamente, eu não conseguia acreditar que ele sabia dos sonhos.

Talvez não soubesse, mas ele me olhava como se soubesse exatamente o porquê de eu estar acordado. Senti um pouco de vergonha por estar justamente _naquele_ corredor.

Pensei que se ele estava lá era por que estava esperando por alguém, seria Douglas? Eles teriam voltado naquele meio tempo que passei distante?

- Estou saindo, não quero atrapalhar seus planos. – eu queria que essa frase não tivesse saído tão idiota...

- Mas já chegou. – ele falou e eu achei que _aquela_ frase não tinha sentido nenhum.

- Chegou o que?

- Quem eu estava esperando.

Eu olhei-o totalmente confuso, não havia ninguém ali além de nós dois.

Ele estava _me_ esperando?

E como ele sabia que...?

Eu parei de pensar apenas para ver a maneira como ele estava me olhando, era como nos meus sonhos, só que daquela vez era _bem_ real.

- A curiosidade é o primeiro sinal da descoberta. – ele disse sem mais nem menos.

Quando as batidas do meu coração aumentaram de maneira preocupante eu descobri que estava com medo. Com _muito_ medo.

Era assustador pensar que logo _ele_ sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e que logo_ ele _tinha despertado tudo isso.

Eu o olhava e não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Até o ano passado ele me odiava! Pelo menos era o que eu achava, mas o que estava acontecendo naquele momento? Por que ele estava me olhando daquele jeito? Era como se o passado não tivesse existido, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que nos víamos.

Malfoy deu um passo em minha direção e eu tentei recuar, mas descobri que estava paralisado demais para fazer qualquer movimento, então ele continuou se aproximando e minha respiração começou a falhar.

- De que descoberta você está falando? – eu perguntei tomando coragem

- Você sabe mais do que eu. – ele disse – O que você descobriu te trouxe aqui.

- Por que você não vai logo ao ponto? – perguntei olhando-o severamente, estava cansado de tantos enigmas.

Dois segundos depois eu me arrependi do que disse, Draco tinha colocado suas mãos em meus ombros e me olhava de perto, ele estava mesmo decidido a me mostrar o "ponto".

Para mim aquilo ainda era muito novo: Ter Malfoy tão perto, segurando-me tão gentilmente e sentir-se extremamente vulnerável, sem ação.

Meu corpo implorava por mais proximidade, o cheiro dele estava me embebedando de uma forma tão voraz que estava difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

- Potter, eu... – ele começou e parecia que ele estava fazendo um esforço inimaginável para sibilar aquelas palavras – Eu tentei, mas...

Em menos de um segundo ele tinha tomado meus lábios em um beijo, quando seus lábios quentes entrelaçaram-se aos meus senti como se o chão tivesse fugido dos meus pés, ele me segurou fortemente e colou seu corpo ao meu.

Nesse momento eu comecei a lembrar o que tinha visto...

Malfoy estava com Douglas naquele mesmo corredor e no outro dia tinha dispensado-o tão friamente...

Comecei a me mexer e sai do abraço dele.

- Então é assim que se diverte? Atraindo idiotas para cá para depois descartá-los? – gritei quando tudo se encaixou em minha mente

- Do que está falando? – ele perguntou

- Não precisa perder seu tempo com explicações. – eu disse me virando para sair dali

- O lance com o Cohen foi um erro, não era para você ter visto.

- Claro que não, não era para eu ter descoberto a sua diversão sórdida. – eu disse, estava totalmente descontrolado, a raiva pulsando em minhas veias.

- Na verdade eu... – ele começou, mas parou no meio da frase, como se tivesse desistido de continuar.

Eu continuei andando rapidamente, peguei a capa da invisibilidade no chão e me cobri, que idiota eu tinha sido! Tinha caído no joguinho dele, estava muito claro que Draco Malfoy nunca ia se interessar por mim, ele queria me humilhar, me usar, assim como fez com Douglas Cohen.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório me joguei na cama, meu corpo estava fumegando, eu lutava para não se lembrar do senti quando Malfoy me beijou, mas era impossível esquecer.

O gosto dele ainda estava em mim e eu estava sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de sentir o calor do corpo dele novamente, de sentir o gosto dele mais uma vez, nem que fosse por um segundo...

Me virei e fechei os olhos com força, precisava esquecer aquilo. Precisava esquecer tudo.

No dia seguinte acordei mais cedo que nos outros dias, eu tinha a primeira aula de Transfiguração.

Quando levantei da cama era como se tudo que aconteceu fosse um filme, passava distantemente em minha cabeça, eu estava meio anestesiado com as coisas ao redor e demorei para despertar totalmente.

O dia estava totalmente tedioso, sentei-me de costas para a mesa da Sonserina no café da manhã, Douglas não estava em meu raio de visão na mesa da Corvinal, então mantive meus olhos ocupados com a comida.

Na sala de aula eu tentei prestar atenção no que a professora falava, mas não conseguia focar minha mente.

Hermione pareceu perceber minha distração exagerada, mas ela já me conhecia bem o bastante para saber que perguntar não ia adiantar, ela preferiu me deixar sozinho.

Com o passar do tempo eu começava a fazer de tudo para não encontrar com Malfoy, em nenhum lugar que fosse.

Passei dois dias inteiros evitando-o de todas as maneiras possíveis, eu não queria vê-lo e ter que lembrar de tudo.

Mas foi numa tarde chuvosa que tudo mudou.

Eu estava no pátio sentado em um banco de pedra, olhando a chuva cair quando vi Douglas Cohen se aproximando. De imediato eu pensei que ele ia apenas passar por mim, mas fui obrigado a mudar de idéia quando ele se sentou no banco.

- Oi Harry – ele começou – Importa-se se eu te chamar assim?

- Não, claro que não. – eu respondi olhando-o

- Acho que já nos sentamos juntos em algumas aulas... Acho que já somos amigos! – ele disse sorrindo gentilmente, seus olhos cor de oliva estavam mais claros

- É, tem razão. – eu respondi tentando parecer legal

- Sabe Harry, eu queria conversar com você. – ele disse ficando sério de repente

Eu me ajeitei no banco e encarei-o.

Será que ele sabia de tudo? Será que ele queria compartilhar suas tristes experiências com Malfoy comigo?

- É sobre Draco Malfoy. – ele completou cuidadoso

- Ele mandou você vir aqui? – perguntei na defensiva

- Não. Se ele souber que estou falando com você eu terei sérios problemas. – ele disse – Poderíamos ir á um lugar mais reservado? O que tenho a dizer é muito importante.

Eu me levantei do banco sem dizer nada, meus movimentos eram mecânicos e eu segui Douglas até uma salinha vazia.

Ele parecia estar pensando muito no que ia dizer, parecia estar se preparando.

- Eu errei muito com ele. - Douglas começou – Eu sei o que você sabe, sei o que você viu... Você não entendeu muito bem.

- Eu vi o modo como ele terminou com você, não foi muito gentil. – eu disse

- Eu mereci tudo! Eu insisti muito para ficar com ele.

- Hã? – eu exclamei sem entender nada

- Draco sempre foi muito claro comigo, eu sempre soube que ele não poderia gostar de mais ninguém, por que já gostava de alguém. – ele disse e eu fiz uma cara desconfiada - Eu fiz essa mesma cara quando ele me contou, é bem estranho imaginar isso vindo de alguém como ele... Mesmo sabendo disso eu quis continuar...

- O que isso tem a ver comigo? – perguntei fingindo desinteresse

- Você não vê? Ele gosta de você, gosta desde sempre. – Douglas disse

- Impossível. – eu disse imediatamente, aquilo era o cúmulo do ridículo

- Eu não esperava que você entendesse, nem eu entendi como isso pôde acontecer. Mas é verdade e eu tive muitas confirmações.

- O Malfoy me odeia, e tudo mundo sabe disso. – eu repliquei teimosamente

- Era isso mesmo o que ele queria, que todo mundo pensasse que entre vocês dois só existia ódio, e acredite, ele teve que fazer muitas coisas horríveis para que até você acreditasse.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – perguntei olhando-o nos olhos

- Por que sei de tudo que ele teve que fazer por sua causa, eu só entendi depois, mas sei que o que ele sente por você é muito sincero... Quando você nos viu juntos e descobriu o segredo dele ele soube que você descobriria o seu.

- O meu?

- Sim, o seu segredo e o dele são os mesmos. – ele disse – Vocês se gostaram desde a primeira vez que se viram e ele soube disso, então teve que agir para que você nunca descobrisse isso, a maneira que ele encontrou foi fazendo você odiá-lo.

- E por que ele fez isso? – eu perguntei incrédulo

- Bom, aí só com ele. – disse Douglas – Acho que já fiz o que estava ao meu alcance, espero que entenda o que ele fez.

- Douglas, você ainda gosta dele? – eu perguntei antes que ele saísse

- Gosto sim, mas ele não estava feliz comigo. – ele respondeu sorrindo simplesmente e saindo da sala depois de dizer "tchau".

Eu não consegui sair dali, não sei quanto tempo passou, pode ter sido minutos ou horas, eu simplesmente fiquei parado pensando em tudo que tinha ouvido... Como aquilo seria possível? Ainda era muito surreal para que eu pudesse acreditar, por que Malfoy tinha me feito odiá-lo? As coisas não teriam sido mais fáceis se ele simplesmente tivesse deixado acontecer?

Quando saí da sala a chuva estava mais forte, sabia que tinha perdido a aula de Poções, então resolvi ficar pelo pátio.

Eu começei a lembrar de todos os anos passados, em como Malfoy fazia de tudo para me importunar, em todos os momentos lá estava ele... Eu sempre tive certeza que ele me odiava...

Eu tinha que falar com ele, talvez ele não quisesse dizer, mas eu ia forçá-lo.

Ele ia contar tudo, de qualquer maneira.

_**C**__om você a vida é sempre tão estranha_

_Eu te apavoro, mas não posso te enfrentar_

_Por isso eu resolvi desfazer o nosso laço, o nosso laço_

_Pra não deixar o tempo destruir o nosso frasco lacrado_

_**E**__ntre você e eu ficou quase tudo intocado_

_Mesmo que a nossa casa caia de repente_

_Você vai continuar aqui intacto_

_Na minha vida_

_Na minha cabeça confusa_

_A sua vida imprevisível_

_Deixou a nossa validade invisível_

_E o meu amor imperecível._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Desculpem a falta da minha nota no capítulo passado, na verdade eu estava muito apressada para postar e esqueci aquele detalhe..._

_Portanto responderei os reviews nesse cap._


	4. Sonho

Naquela noite eu estava decidido. Muito decidido mesmo.

Eu ia arrancar toda a verdade da boca de Malfoy!

Embora essa verdade ainda me deixasse nervoso, eu queria saber de uma vez por todas o que ele me escondeu durante sete anos.

Eu ainda não tinha um plano totalmente formado, sabia que primeiro eu teria que chamá-lo para um lugar reservado... E onde estava a coragem para fazer isso?

Mas eu tinha que fazer, de qualquer jeito.

Então respirei fundo, reuni toda a coragem que não tinha e me sentei de frente para a mesa da Sonserina, eu ia fazer de tudo para ele olhar para mim e assim o faria perceber que queria conversar.

Aquele não era (com certeza) o melhor plano, mas eu não tinha outro então aquele me pareceu muito bom.

Só que o jantar começou e Draco não apareceu, eu não parava de olhar para os lados, ele não entrava no Salão Principal de jeito nenhum!

Comecei a sentir uma agonia me consumindo, por que ele não estava ali quando eu mais queria que estivesse?

Esperei o jantar terminar, até por que Hermione estava de olho em mim e ia ficar muito desconfiada se eu levantasse e saísse correndo do Salão como fizera há dois dias.

Quando os alunos começaram a se levantar das mesas eu olhei para Douglas Cohen e ele também me olhou, parecia estar me encorajando, só que depois ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, me chamando.

- Preciso resolver um assunto. – eu disse para Ron e Hermione e saí antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer pergunta.

Eu fui até Douglas antes que ele seguisse para seu Salão Comunal, ele parou de andar e ficou me esperando, os outros alunos não pareceram perceber a nossa proximidade e a aura de segredo entre nós.

- Eu disse ao Draco que queria encontrá-lo depois do jantar – ele disse bem perto do meu ouvido – Você vai no meu lugar.

Eu olhei-o assustado, achei aquela ideia meio perigosa, considerando o fato de que Draco me queria o mais longe possível dele e que Douglas estava se comprometendo demais.

Ele me disse que Draco estaria numa sala no corredor Oeste no sexto andar.

Enquanto caminhava até lá eu sentia o nervosismo me invadir, pensava em qual seria a reação de Malfoy quando ele me visse entrando na sala, me perguntava se ele me contaria toda a história sem pestanejar. Eu não conhecia seu humor o bastante para imaginar sua reação, não conhecia seu _verdadeiro_ humor.

Mas acima de todo o nervosismo, de toda a dúvida, de todo o medo, eu sentia algo maior. Era o desejo de saber a verdade, de entender o porquê de tantas mentiras, de tanto fingimento da parte dele, ainda era difícil acreditar que ele esteve atuando durante sete anos sobre o que sentia por mim.

Agora eu estava de frente para a porta da sala onde Draco deveria estar, meu coração estava lá batendo acelerado, minhas mãos estavam suando e eu sentia as pernas bambearem, mas eu tinha chegado longe demais, já não podia voltar.

Quando abri a porta vi Draco de costas olhando as estrelas pela janela da sala, eu avancei um passo e pensei se ele podia ouvir as marteladas do meu coração, ele vestia uma blusa branca de botões e uma calça comprida preta de flanelinha.

- Espero que seja algo muito sério por que eu... – ele começou enquanto se virava, mas parou de falar quando me viu – O que está fazendo aqui?

Eu fui pego de surpresa com o tom defensivo na voz dele, Malfoy parecia realmente muito surpreso com a minha presença, seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto me observava, ele parecia estar se controlando muito.

- Eu queria, queria falar com você. – eu disse de uma vez só

- Falar o que? – ele perguntou, sua voz saindo estranhamente arrastada, seu cabelo loiro se agitava com a brisa suave que vinha da janela.

- É que eu... Eu queria... Queria saber... – parei de falar quando percebi que não poderia começar daquele jeito tão direto – É que Douglas me contou uma...

Aquela frase o incomodou tanto que ele passou raivosamente por mim, deixando um rastro do seu perfume forte naquele caminho, eu segurei seu braço num movimento instintivo, ele parou e olhou para onde eu estava tocando depois olhou em meus olhos seriamente, eu o soltei na mesma hora.

- O que ele contou a você? – ele perguntou, eu podia sentir a raiva em sua voz

- Eu só queria saber se... É verdade. – eu disse fitando os próprios pés.

Draco não respondeu, ele ficou olhando para mim por segundos que pareciam uma eternidade.

- Potter, vá embora. – ele disse finalmente

- Eu não vou até você me dizer. – eu disse agora tendo coragem para encará-lo – Por favor.

Foi incrível como a expressão em seu olhar mudou, ainda era cautelosa, mas minhas palavras pareceram ter derretido uma grande camada de gelo em seus olhos.

- A escolha que eu fiz só diz respeito a mim. – ele disse implacável – Esqueça o que ele disse a você.

- Eu só queria saber por que você escolheu isso. – eu perguntei teimosamente me aproximando dele com cuidado – Eu não entendo.

- Você não precisa entender.

- Não adianta fugir Malfoy, Douglas me contou tudo e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso, eu só quero ouvir a sua versão. – eu disse firmemente.

Draco fechou os olhos, eu continuei imóvel, esperando qualquer sinal dele.

- Você não percebe? – ele disse inesperadamente – Estamos em lados muito opostos, eu só cuidei para que isso não mudasse.

- Por quê? – perguntei impaciente

- Por que tinha que ser assim, TEM que ser assim – ele disse – Você nasceu para ser o herói, eu nasci para ser aquele que tenta destruí-lo.

- Não precisa ser assim, só é por que você quis que fosse.

- Não é uma escolha, é um fato.

- Eu não quero que seja. – eu disse.

Essa frase me impressionou mais que qualquer outra loucura que eu tinha feito naquela noite, eu tinha finalmente admitido para mim mesmo que desejava que tudo tivesse sido diferente entre nós dois, que não houvesse lado para escolher, que ele não tivesse que ter fingindo nada para mim durante tanto tempo.

Ele pareceu entender todos os significados naquela frase por que se aproximou de mim, o bastante para eu pudesse sentir novamente o calor reconfortante de seu corpo, todas as preocupações pareceram desaparecer quando ele tocou meu rosto.

- Eu passei muito tempo lutando contra você, não posso deixar que meu esforço seja ignorado dessa forma. – ele disse olhando-me como se estivesse decorando cada sinal em meu rosto.

Eu ainda não acreditava que estava ouvindo algo como aquilo, nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz de ser tão delicado e ainda mais comigo. Parecia um sonho muito bonito que eu não queria acordar nunca.

Descobri que eu não queria falar mais nada, não com aqueles olhos azuis intensos tão perto de mim, então eu não falei.

Arqueei a cabeça para que meus lábios pudessem alcançar os lábios dele, e quando isso aconteceu ele pareceu meio hesitante, mas foi por pouco tempo, pois em poucos segundos estava me segurando pela cintura.

Eu o abracei enquanto ele me beijava suavemente, sua língua explorava minha boca com destreza e uma de suas mãos acariciava a minha nuca a outra me puxava fortemente contra ele.

Senti como se pudesse passar toda a minha vida ali, o tempo parecia estar parado, apenas esperando por nós.

Quando ele descolou seus lábios dos meus e me olhou nos olhos, nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, eu nem tinha percebido que precisava respirar.

- Você ainda tem tempo para sair daqui. – ele disse em meu ouvido.

Respondi colocando a mão em sua nuca e beijando seu pescoço levemente depois subi com os beijos até perto da orelha, eu queria ele, queria de verdade, queria como nunca quis ninguém em toda minha vida.

Eu o abracei fortemente, apenas para sentir seu corpo quente mais próximo do meu, ele tomou meus lábios num beijo exigente, cheio de desejo enquanto tocava minhas costas; Senti um choque quando suas mãos gélidas tocaram minha pele fumegante, um arrepio percorreu-me quando ele beijou meu queixo.

- Ainda lembra o caminho para a Sala Precisa Potter? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Perfeitamente.

Ele disse que eu colocasse a capa da invisibilidade e fosse para lá e que chegaria depois, para não levantar suspeitas de qualquer monitor noturno.

Eu apenas fiz o que ele pediu torcendo que ele não demorasse.

Ele não demorou.

Quando a porta da Sala Precisa abriu apenas cinco minutos depois de eu ter entrado, Draco avançou em mim com tanta urgência que eu não tive tempo de organizar as idéias, ele estava arrancando minha blusa com tanta força que eu não estava conseguindo fazer o mesmo com ele.

A Sala Precisa estava com a aparência de um bonito quarto, mal iluminado, com uma grande cama no centro e o cheiro se parecia muito com morangos e chocolate, ele me segurou pelos ombros e me conduziu, sem soltar minha boca, até a cama macia e deitou-se em cima de mim.

Nossos corpos se encaixaram como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro, meu corpo respondeu imediatamente àquela proximidade dele, eu vi seus olhos me observarem de um jeito diferente, ele me olhava tão perto que eu sentia sua respiração e seu nariz roçava no meu.

Ele pareceu espantar os pensamentos e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez com mais calma, e eu pude fazer o que queria. Minhas mãos procuraram os botões de sua camisa ele arqueou um pouco o corpo para cima para que eu tivesse espaço, então desabotoei um por um, sentindo imenso prazer em jogar longe sua camisa e sentir seu corpo quente tocar o meu.

Fiquei por cima dele e coloquei meus joelhos em volta de sua cintura, ele me olhava com um sorriso divertido, seu corpo era extremamente convidativo, tão branco que parecia porcelana e o cheiro que emanava dele era totalmente irresistível.

Eu me deitei nele novamente e comecei a beijar cada parte de seu corpo, senti suas mãos percorrerem minhas costas e pararem no meu quadril, ele me puxou colando nossos corpos novamente, ele gemeu fraquinho em meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio intenso fazendo meus pêlos do braço se eriçarem, trocamos de posição novamente e ele ficou por cima novamente.

Meu coração pulou freneticamente quando ele tocou no cós da minha calça e começou a descê-lo, eu queria que fosse mais rápido, mas ele estava fazendo devagar, me torturando, ele queria me ver gritando.

Quando já não havia nenhuma peça de roupa entre nós, eu já não aguentava mais esperar, eu sentia cada parte do meu corpo implorar por ele, meu desejo estava começando a doer, ele pareceu perceber a minha agonia, pois me fez sentar em seu colo, de frente para ele e eu envolvi minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Em poucos segundos começamos a nos mover sincronizadamente e senti uma explosão de prazer percorrendo todo o meu corpo e foi como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar.

**...**

Quando acordei foi como se meu corpo estivesse dormente, estava tão relaxado que eu não podia senti-lo, peguei meus óculos que estavam ao lado do travesseiro e coloquei-os então abri os olhos de vez e notei que estava abraçando o sonserino que dormia virado para mim, sua expressão era serena e uma mecha fina de cabelos loiros caía em seu olho esquerdo, toquei sua bochecha e ele se mexeu, eu não queria acordá-lo, mas ele apenas se aconchegou para mais perto de mim, eu acomodei sua cabeça em meu peito e fiquei brincando com as mechas do seu cabelo.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Obs.: **_E aê, gostaram da "ação"? uhuuuuuu! \o/_

**N/A: **_Oieeee pessoas lindas do meu coração!_

_Hauhauhaua... Tudo bem, eu sei que vocês não vão cair nessa, mas eu tentei..._

_Como as pessoas que me acompanham há tempos já sabem: Eu estou desprovida de internet, por isso demoro a postar, eu sempre tento ser rápida, fazer de tudo para postar em no máximo duas semanas... Mas às vezes não dá, peço a compreensão de vocês nesse aspecto, tah ok?_

_Mas enfim, eu estou adoraaaaaaaando os reviews, eles são tão fofos!_

_Eu queria muito responder individualmente, mas ainda não posso. Me desculpem._

_Esta fic tem 5 capítulos (eu sei, eu sei... vocês querem mais! Mas eu prometo, vem chegando aí uma super fic para vocês :D)_

_Geente continuem "reviewsando", please! 'faz cara de cão abandonado'_

_Amo vocês de paixão!_

_Beijo, beijo,_

**Rosa Malfoy**.


End file.
